The Other Side Of The Story
by LiquidMage49
Summary: Because when you hear about a wedding, it's usually about the Bride and Groom. But what about the people who make the wedding so special. Pairings, but also Broships. GaLe. Gruvia. NaLu. Jerza and much more. Series of One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while, I just had trouble coming up with good ideas. Hopefully you guy's might like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail….*Sobs*….One day

''You want me to do what?"

"Be my Maid of Honor."

Now, what Juvia was asking wasn't an out of the ordinary thing, in fact it could be considered a great sign of friendship.

That is if it wasn't for the fact she was asking Gajeel.

"There are so, so many things wrong with this, but I'll start with this. Why don't you get one of the girls?" Gajeel partially hoped that she would see reason and let him out this.

"Well", Juvia began, putting a finger on her chin in thought,"Juvia Knows you would like Levy-San to be mine, but she was Lucy-San's, so it would be unfair if she got it twice."

Gajeel stared at the roof. _"Fuck." _ He was having hope's that she would chose Levy, seeing how close they became after Gajeel went public with her. He smirked. They managed to keep it secret for three months until Asuka walked in on them…Having fun. Alzack still shoots at Gajeel first whenever a guild fight starts.

"Why not Bunny-Girl then?"

Juvia started off calm, "While she has started a beautiful relationship with Natsu-san", Juvia then took on a dramatic pose, hand over head and the other on her chest,"Juvia still cannot trust a love rival in such a romatic setting, especially so close to the groom."

Gajeel rolled his eyes . This explained why the only women who were bridesmaids were Levy, Asuka and Wendy.

"What about Wendy?" Gajeel brought this new idea to the table, thinking it actually made sense. Wendy and Juvia were close and she was too young to be considered a 'Love Rival'.

Juvia stood up to stretch, "Juvia thought that Wendy would be happier sitting with the exceeds and the other children, than with the rest of us old people." She smiled jokingly at the old people comment. At 20, they could be hardly considered old.

This seem to be the craze lately, getting married so young. Elfman and Evergreen married a year ago. Natsu and Lucy soon followed. And now it was Gray and Juvia's turn.

Gajeel got up to meet Juvia in the face and ask her the question that's been bugging him.

"Why me?"

Juvia was taken aback by this. She thought that they were best friends, that they had a connection. Not a romantic one, but a one of friendship.

Juvia returned Gajeel's gaze. " Because you're the closest friend I ever had. Because your always checked up on me after I moved in to Fairy Hills. Because when Juvia thought of who she wanted there, supporting her when she finally married the one, she could only think of you."

Juvia's eyes began to well up, that was until a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"You have a shit taste in friends." Gajeel then looked back up at her. " But I can hardly leave you high and dry like this." He then gave her one of those soft Gajeel smiles, the one that only Juvia and Levy ever saw.

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt two arms grip his chest. "Thank you." Tears began to fall for a whole different reason now.

Gajeel patted her on the back. "Yea, yea" , He said it in a cool but kind way. "Got one condition though."

Juvia had a slightly surprised look.

"I am not being called a Maid of Honor."

So what did you think? It was meant to be mainly humor, but it kinda' got away from me. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy ran her hands through her hair. She had less stress during her own wedding.

"How does this look?"

The blonde celestial mage took a glance at her best friend and soon to be Mrs. Redfox.

"It's beautiful, just like all the other ones, Levy-Chan."

Lucy had been doing this all day. The Bride decided to only bring her Maid of honor with her for Dress shopping. Lucy agreed with this, since bringing Cana and Wendy for dress choices would lead to some…conflicting opinions.

"I think I'll try the third one on," Levy retreated back into the dressing room. "So, how do you think Gajeel and the rest of the boys are getting on?"

Lucy leaned against the wall outside. "I say that they've already totaled the tux store." Lucy replied, almost off-handedly.

Levy gave of a quick chuckle. "You don't give them enough credit. They've really matured."

Lucy tilted her head up towards the ceiling. "Do I need to remind you of my wedding?" Lucy could swear she could hear Levy regretting what she just said.

* * *

_Lucy and Natsu's wedding. _

_One Year Ago_

The whole Guild was alight in celebration. The Dragneel's finally tied the knot. After the careful matchmaking of one Mirajane, the Natsu and Lucy finally united. It was a friendly evening.

Until one of the groomsmen decided to offer some advice.

"OI!" The Ice-Make mage stumbled on to the stage. A few of Mirajane's beers have had an affect on him and he was now planning to show the Guild its aforementioned affects.

"Now, I would just like to congratulate the new couple." Lucy and the rest of the bridesmaids breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no annual Guild brawl.

"I would also like to offer Flame-brain any words of wisdom on how to consummate this whole thing, since I doubt he actually has any ide-"

Gray was cut off by a flaming fist colliding with his face. The Ice mage quickly reacted with an ice-spear.

"Natsu, you said you would be on your best behavior." The bride quickly reminded her new husband.

"But, Lucy, snowcone here started it." Natsu wasn't really mad at Gray that much, he just wanted to have a brawl to celebrate his happiness.

"I was just offering some sage advice." The alleged snowcone replied. Gray proceeded to smile at Juvia ,as if for reference. The rain-woman lowered her head in attempt to hide the blush.

Natsu started heating up his fist in anticipation. Before he could launch it, his bride stood between the two.

"Natsu….." Lucy warned calmly, yet had a threating undertone.

Natsu sighed in defeat. " Alright, I'm sorry for kicking the strippers ass."

"What?! You kicked my ass? You couldn't even….. ." Gray got ready to go on the offense once more, but Juvia, who had overcome her blush, came to claim her drunken fiancé.

"Its okay Gray-Sama. You obviously kicked his ass."

Gray smirked at this and quickly pulled Juvia into her arms and walked over to his seat.

Lucy quickly hopped into Natsu's arms, surprising the dragon slayer. "Can't have them showing us up on our special day." Natsu returned her smile, but the moment was interrupted by a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing ?!" The scream belonged to Evergreen, who was scooped into Elfman's arms.

"Its unmanly to not embrace your beloved!" Said man declared, inspired by the other two couples show of affection.

Gajeel, not one to be showed up, quickly grasped his little Bookworm and held her, ironically, bridal style. " Gajeel, Please, I don't want to make a scene." Although on the inside, Levy was loving it.

Gajeel held her closer. "I don't care if it is Salamanders day, no way are him and Bunny girl a better couple than us."

This set off a chain-reaction around the guild hall.

"Jellal, we must show our love." Erza quickly unceremoniously picked up Jellal

"Laxus, catch me!" Mirajane was barely grabbed by the lighting slayer.

"What the hell are you doing?" The lighting slayer inquired. They weren't even a couple.

"I didn't want to be left out." Mira remarked innocently.

The rest of the guild erupted in people, couples or not, leaping into each others arms. It soon turned into a contest to outdo one another. The main contenders being Gajeel , Gray and Natsu.

"Oi, _you_ bastards! Me and Lucy are already the top couple."

This started an argument, which quickly turned into insults, which turned into a Fairy Tail brawl.

Natsu seemed to be under the belief that if he was defending his love, it didn't break his agreement with Lucy.

The wedding celebration lasted for three hours, but the brawl lasted through the morning.

* * *

_Mangnolian Jewel-Dress store_

_Present_

"Have you found a dress yet, Levy-Chan?"

Levy muttered something under her breath. "I'm not sure. Could I get the first one again?"

Lucy sweat-dropped. Levy was three months pregnant. She thought every dress looked misshapen.

"Levy-Chan, you don't have to be so worried."

"I know, I know." Levy slumped down. "It's just, what if Gajeel thinks I look ugly, I mean more than usual." Levy had been like this since her second month of pregnancy. She had been so insecure about every single thing.

"You know Gajeel doesn't think that."

"But what if he does? What if he's just staying with me until something better comes along? I mean, he only found I was pregnant after we were engaged. What if he doesn't want to be a father?"

Lucy ran into the dressing room and threw her arms around Levy." You remember that fight in the Guild a few days ago?" Levy nodded.

"Natsu told me how it started," Lucy pulled Levy up from the ground." He said that Gajeel kept bragging that he was going to be the first one of them to be a dad."

Levy looked up, a surprised expression on her face. "Really?"

Lucy grinned." Yea, Natsu says he never shuts up about it."

"Thanks, Lu-Chan," Levy stood up completely." He is going to be a great dad, isn't he."

Lucy grin widened. " Of course. A bit rough around the edges, but a great dad."

Levy smiled mischievously, imbued with a new found happiness. "What about you and Natsu-San? When are you two gonna' have a little Dragneel or Heartfillia?"

Lucy began blushing and babbling incoherently, making excuses and confirmations at the same time.

All Levy could do was smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was probably one of the few times the boys of the guild were together peacefully. The careful planning they were doing required such.

"If we start here, we should be able to reach it in time." A dark-haired Ice mage weighed in.

"No, too much people. We should find somewhere more secluded." Replied the rune master, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"What about here? We could pick up the others and continue on." Laxus gave his two-cents on the whole thing.

"It could work, but if the others are busy beforehand, it would be hard to finalize the time." Pantherliy countered.

Gajeel slammed his head on the table. He never had this much trouble with plans. They were usually straightforward and were easy to figure out, but this was vexing and more aggravating then any mission he's ever done.

Yes, his stag night was not going off without a hitch.

It took Levy begging Gajeel to go out and relax with the guys. Ever since she became pregnant, Gajeel had been by her side at nearly all points of the day. She thought he could do with some down time.

"What about the new strip-club down the street?" Bickslow suggested, with gigantic grin on his face.

"Last time I went to one of them, Lucy got Aquarius to overflow the toilet whenever I needed to go for a week after I got back." Recalled the pink dragon slayer, grimacing at the memory.

Gray nodded in agreement. " We've all had problems in that area."

Laxus groaned and fell back on his chair." Why don't we all just get wasted in a pub. I saw a great one across town, just opened."

Elfman dismissed this." Ever wouldn't let me in the house last time I was drunk. It was not manly sleeping on the street."

Gajeel's head rebounded against the table for a second time. The urge to get up and leave was seeming appealing. Levy was currently out with the girls in a hen night/baby shower. He asked Juvia to make sure she was fine, but he still couldn't help but worry.

"Why don't we all just have a little street fight?" This came from Natsu, of course.

Gray pulled a list from under his jacket."Mirajane gave me a list of do's and don'ts." The stripper threw the list over to Natsu, and then began to take off his jacket and other assortments of clothes.

Natsu scanned it.

_No fighting._ Natsu saw that one coming.

_No pregnancy jokes. _Natsu began to recall when Bickslow accidently called Levy hormonal in front of Gajeel. He never knew that a leg could bend that far.

_No bets. _This was a callback to when the Gray and Natsu got a hold of Cana's booze money and blew it all on a race. And they thought Erza was scary.

_Do not bring Romeo with you. _Natsu almost laughed when he read this. It was a few months back when they were celebrating Gray and Juvia's wedding, when a group of them, encouraged by alcohol, decided to have a friendly game of catch. Unfortunately they didn't have a ball and the exceeds were gone at the time, so they used the next smallest thing available. Romeo still has bruises.

Natsu tossed the piece of paper back to Gray. The now half naked mage went to put into his pocket, only to realize he didn't have any.

Gajeel stood up. He decided to act on the urge of leaving.

"Oi! Where you off to?" Gray wondered out loud, while he put his cloths back on.

"Where does it look like? Home." Gajeel grunted the last part.

"We haven't even started yet, scraps." Natsu pointed out, adding on the nickname because was actually never use to calling him Gajeel casually.

"I know that and that's why. Were just goin to be sittin here for the night, fucking arguing over pointless shit." Gajeel had less patience lately. Since Levy was close to her due date, he had been in doctor appointments and been kept up when ever false signs of labor appeared.

"You need to relax. Juvia's got Levy covered, you don't need to be so high strung." Gray reasoned.

Gajeel grunted in reply. "No reason to stay if we can't do anytin." He retorted. Gajeel got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Gajeel was about ten minutes out of the building when someone requested his attention.

"Hey."

Gajeel look behind him to see the Ice-make wizard catching up behind him.

"What do you want?"

Gray looked at Gajeel somewhat seriously."I need to ask you something."

Gajeel decided to bite."Yea, what?"

"How, how….did you handle knowing your gonna be a dad?"

Gajeel was taken aback by this. He was also wondering why the hell the stripper was asking him this.

Gray continued. "I mean, did you just know you were ready or does it come later or does it-"

Gajeel interjected. "Where's all this comin from?"

Gray shifted and rubbed his neck nervously.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

Gray looked back at Gajeel's eyes. "We've been trying for a while, we just didn't want anyone to know and make a fuss over it. I didn't expect it to happen so fast."

"How long?" This was all Gajeel answered with.

"Two weeks." Gray face took on a more worried tone. "Its just, I have no idea how to raise a kid. I mean,I strip without noticing, I lose it over stupid things and I can barely take of myself, let alone a kid."

Gajeel turned his back to Gray." And what makes you think I know everything?" Gajeel took on a different tone. "I've done some bad things ,Gray, and now I'm going to be a dad. What if I go back to who I was? What if I get killed and leave Levy and our girl alone? What if…..what if I can't protect her?"

Gray was silent. Even with Levy, Gray had never seen such a vulnerable side of Gajeel, he never seem doubtful about anything.

Gajeel then turned to Gray. "But then I think, what if me and Levy have the strongest wizard ever? What if she keeps me on this path? What if she makes me and Levy find happiness we never thought existed?"

Gajeel walked towards Gray."What I'm saying is, there's always goin to be some bumps in the road but it will clear." Gajeel looked up at the sky." You don't need to have a perfect life to have a good one."

Gray smiled. "Gee, didn't realize you were such a softie, Gajeel."

Gajeel growled, but in a non-serious way. " It's shrimps fault."

Gray took a more calm expression . "Thanks, Gajeel, really."

Gajeel waved it off and began to walk away. "Oh, one more thing. If you have a boy….."

The Ice-wizard looked in interest."Yea…."

Gajeel spoke without turning."If he comes near my daughter, he'll be picking iron out of his ass for months."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. I know they're a bit OOC, but I like to think getting married and being a father changes them somewhat. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, Favorites and Follows. Although the one shots won't be linear, they will be connected. Also, Gajeel and Levy are probably going to appear in these a lot.

Disclaimer: I will probably never own Fairy Tail.

"Its your turn."

The voice of one Levy Redfox alerted her husband to this.

"I got her last time, and I gave her a bottle."

Levy opened up her eyes."Gajeel, she's breast fed."

The aspiring musician waved his hand."You see? I'm already losing it. I need more sleep."

Levy sat up. "Fine! I'll do it." Levy began to pull the sheets off, when a she felt a tug on her arm.

"Get back in." The man with an iron diet requested as he threw his side of the covers off. Even after a year of marriage and six months as a father, Gajeel just couldn't let her be uncomfortable, even in something as minor as this.

"Thank you, Gaji." This was a name that Levy and only Levy was allowed call him.

Gajeel grunted in reply. The Dragon slayer walk in the direction of the yells. He looked down towards one of the two most important people in his life, who was at the moment, was convincing Gajeel that he was already screwing up being a father.

"It's okay, Metalina." Gajeel wanted to name her after Metalicana, but he decided him and Levy should have a say in her name. Metalina was what they agreed on .

Gajeel cradled her softly in his arms, whispering to her as he did so. This was the third time he had to get up tonight. Gajeel internal clock was being altered by such events and was giving him a degree of narcolepsy.

* * *

_Three days ago._

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall._

Gajeel was barely sitting upright in his seat. He had to bring Metalina to the doctor at 3:AM last night. Levy was to concerned to get back to sleep, so Gajeel stayed up with her. He had just gone to the guild to pick up some food and get back to the house.

That was until….

"OI! Rusty bolts, Haven't seen your mug for a while."

"_God-Fucking-Dammit." _Was the sole thought going through the pierced man's head. He could smell Salamanders scent a mile away. Normally, he would be in the mood to shove pink hairs head up some , but he was far too tired and far to cranky to even bother throwing a punch.

"I swear to God, Salamander, if you even come near me, I will take an ice-pop and do sick things with it."  
Gajeel may have been too tired to fight, but he wasn't too tired to threaten.

Natsu showed a disgusted look on his face. "Gross! You don't need to get weird, just fight."

"No." Gajeel grunted quickly and got up to leave.

Natsu blocked his path." Come on, just 'cus your married doesn't mean you can't have some fun." Showing his own wedding ring to emphasize his point.

"Get out of my way." Gajeel's voice was a low, but menacing growl. It was the unknown 'If you don't move right now, I will tell your girlfriend you cheated on her with Lisanna,' Growl. Granted, there was a good chance that Natsu didn't get that part. Gajeel walked past Natsu, when a blast of fire scorched his back, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, he equipped his scales upon impact.

Gajeel rose to his feet. He wasn't about to let Natsu get away with that. The Iron slayer turned his arm into a club and was about to swing it, but his body had different plans.

"_Is he, is he asleep?"_

Yes, Natsu was right. The opposing dragon slayer had falling asleep, standing up as a matter of fact. Still in his iron form, Gajeel was soundly snoring his head off.

Natsu walked up and waved his hand in front of the slayer.

"Yep, he's out." Natsu was wondering what to do, when suddenly as devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, this is goin to be good."

* * *

_Later that day._

Gajeel woke up abruptly. He quickly examined the room, expecting Natsu to attack him at any moment. But the Iron slayer quickly realized the room looked familiar, very familiar. It took Gajeel a moment to realize it was his own house. Before he could wonder how he got there, he heard footsteps.

Levy appeared, Metalina in her arms. "Look who's up." Levy looked far more refreshed and rested.

Gajeel gave her a confused look. "How-"

Levy spoke first. "Natsu and Lucy dragged you in. Apparently, your little lazy-bone body fell asleep."

Gajeel acknowledge this and got up to go change his clothes. As soon as he turned his back, his wife flew into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Your,ha-ha,you,ha-hahaha-ha."

"What's the big joke?" Gajeel asked, more wondering the annoyed.

Levy went over pulled off Gajeel's jacket and handed it to him. Gajeel's eyes read over and exploded in embarrassment and anger.

On the back of his jacket was a poorly drawn picture of Gajeel in a dress, with pigtails and a batch of freshly baked cupcakes in hand. Written under were the word's, ' Mrs. Gajeel Mcgarden'.

Gajeel then realized something. Everyone in the guild would've have saw him being dragged out. They all saw his jacket.

"MOTHERFU-"

Levy only barely managed to cover Metalina's ears.

_Present day._

People still haven't let up on that. Gajeel looked down at his daughter, knowing he wouldn't have fallen asleep if he wasn't up with her.

"Worth it." That was Gajeel's only response to the conclusion. Gajeel only noticed that his little one had followed her fathers way and fell into dreamland.

Gajeel hugged her to his chest and gently put her back into bed. The black-haired man walked back towards his room, Levy fast asleep. Gajeel got into bed a relaxed his body. Just before he closed his eyes, the phone came alive with sound.

Gajeel groaned a grasped the phone. "What?" The exhausted man said this in the most grumpy tone he could muster.

"Gajeel," Gajeel knew it was Gray's voice instantly. "It's Juvia, she's gone into labour. Get to Mangnolia hospital right now!"

Gajeel registered this. "I'll be right there."

Levy stirred awake. " Who was that?"

Gajeel worked his neck out. "Stripper. Juvia's having the kid." Gajeel told this almost as if he was describing his breakfast.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Levy through the covers off and went to get whatever cloths she could find on. The book enthusiast then noticed Gajeel was in the midst of getting comfy.

"What are you doing?! Didn't you just say Juvia's in labour."

"Yea?" Gajeel barely even spoke his reply.

"Your best friend is having her baby, your going to be an uncle." Although there's no blood between them, Juvia had insisted on her son having a 'Uncle Gajeel'

"I know what's happening." Gajeel held his head up slightly, opening his eyes while doing so.

Levy just gave him a furiously,confused expression.

Gajeel shrugged. "It's not like the baby won't be born if I get another half-hour."

Gajeel swiftly fell back into his bed.

* * *

So, what did you think?. I know Gajeel seems a bit careless at the end, but I try to end my stories in a joke. Don't worry, he'll be there. I was thinking of making Juvia having the baby be the next chapter, please say in the review how you feel about that. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray was pacing back and forth in the crowded hospital. Juvia and him had just gotten to the hospital and he had to step into the hall to give them time to set up.

"_Anythin could be happening in there!" _ The Ice Wizard worriedly voiced in his head. Being engaged to Juvia was giving him some of her imagination.

The stripper was about to take off his shirt in stress, but then realized he had done so in the car.

"_How the hell did I do that driving?" _

Gray was knock out of though by the sound of the hospital door swinging open.

"You could've left her with the nanny." Gray knew that voice was Levy.

"Like I'd leave my girl with her! She's probably a dark guild spy." The soon to be father recognized that as Gajeel.

"Why would they send a spy after a baby?" Levy was dealing with Gajeel's over protective father logic for a while now.

"She's mine, so she's obviously going to be the strongest wizard ever. They want to get her while she's young." Gajeel announced this as if it was a perfectly sound argument.

Levy's hand smacked her head at lighting like speed. "Gajeel, you can't keep using the dark guild spy excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth!" Gajeel had used this explanation for whenever they needed someone besides Juvia or Lily to take care of the baby.

"You said the same thing about Jet and Droy."

"I'm still not sure about them." Gajeel muttered.

Gray decided to interrupt this argument. "Oi! Are Lucy and Ash's with you?" Cana was on a mission and Jellal and Erza called already.

"They're getting a different car." The bookworm informed.

"Salamander's probably lost." Gajeel weighed in.

Gray smirked slightly. It was nice to lighten the mood a bit with these two.

"How is she?" This came from Levy.

"Don't know. These damn doctors are taking forever."

Gajeel sat down, Metilina in his arms. "She's probably floodin the place. Being away from her precious 'Gray-Sama'.

Gray growled. He knew Gajeel wasn't serious, but he was in somewhat of a cranky mood.

Gajeel smirked. "You shoulda just kicked the doctors ass." This was Gajeel's way of support.

Levy threw a scowl at Gajeel. "That doesn't work for everything."

The doctor Gray recognized from earlier entered the room. "The room is ready, Fullbuster-San."

Gray darted past the doctor into the room. Fairy Tails resident nudist ran to Juvia's side. Juvia smiled weakly at him.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is sorry for worrying you."

"You're fine." Gray reassured her.

"Juvia shouldn't complain, she should be happy that her loved ones are here."

Gray face became more soft. "It's going to be difficult, it's alright to get a bit mad."

Their attention was gained by the group that fell on the door, ear first. The whole group, The Dragneels and Fernandes included.

Gajeel, the only one not to be part of this eavesdropping gang, walked over them and helped Levy to her feet.

"You idiots deserved that." The Iron dragon scolded.

Natsu gave Gajeel a sour glare, but then glanced towards the future parents. "So, you have the baby yet?"

Gray groaned. "We've been here for half an hour, Sparky."

Natsu began to heat up his body, but was interrupted by a sharp yell.

"No fighting in the hospital!" Lucy commanded.

Natsu sunk but complied.

Erza walked over to Juvia and Gray. "Congratulations to both of you. I hope that your child can come to many of my plays."

Gray and Juvia sweatdropped. They decided against disagreeing with Erza right now. "Thank you, Erza-San."

Jellal came up to Erza's back. "I feel the same." Jellal was against omitting the part about plays.

"How are you doing?" Lucy wondered.

"Juvia is doing fine, Love rival." Lucy sighed. Juvia was still suspicious about Lucy.

"If you need any advice, I'm right here." Levy reassured the coming matriarch.

Gajeel let out a quick laugh. "Cause you were the best with Metalina(!)"

The Bandanna mother's eyes traced over to her husband. "And what's that supposed to mean, Gaji."

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow in annoyance at hearing that nickname. "You threw a freaking bedpan at the doctor. It was pretty awesome." Gajeel said the last part with admiration.

Levy blushed at this memory and retreated to behind Lucy.

Before any of the arguments could continue, Juvia let out a pained scream.

"Shit, what do I do?" Gray announced, every bit of his preparation knowledge leaving his mind.

"Hold her hand."

"Massage her back."

"Pull the baby out!"

"Natsu, you can't do that."

The doctor reentered the room. "Her contractions are starting. Would everyone besides the father please leave."

The baby support gang nearly overflowed the door in their stampede out.

_Later that day_

* * *

Juvia held the baby in her arms, her guild mates surrounding her.

"So, what ya gonna name the brat?" Gajeel spoke up.

"Juvia was thinking Grayeel would be good."

The whole room entered into a mass state of confusion.

Gray smiled awkwardly, he didn't want upset his boy's mother. "Eh, Juvia, why did that name come to mind?"

"Because it's Gray-Sama and Gajeel-Kun's combined names." In Juvia's mind, this made perfect sense.

"I'm not havin my name put with Strippers." Gajeel said through a smirk.

"You should be honored that we would even think of doing that, Scrap-metal." Gray rebounded

The guitarist's reply was outshined by the newborns action of grasping Metalina's hand with his own.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia collectively awed at the spectacle.

Erza smirked slightly. "Jellal," Jellal's eyes rose to meet Erza's, "I've decided that we will have seven children."

Jellal quickly fell to the ground in shock. "S-seven!?"

"One for each month we were engaged for."

Jellal quickly began to confer with Erza over the details of their future children.

"When does my Love rival wish to have her own youngling?" Juvia called to Lucy.

"Were still not sure." Lucy shared a look with Natsu. Lucy had been pregnant for two weeks, but she didn't want to steal Juvia's thunder.

Levy placed her sight Metalina and the new Fullbuster's son. "Look's like he's got his eye on someone."

Everyone shared a laugh, everyone but Gajeel. The man with the black mane gave a stern shake of his head to Gray.

Gray rubbed his head, trying to shake off the threating gesture. "Could you guys give us a minute."

The whole room muttered agreements, strained and understanding.

Gray sat in front of the rain woman. "So, were parents." He couldn't really come up with anything, his mind was completely gone.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia used to dream about this."

"You shouldn't have given me so much thought." The student of Ur admitted.

"Juvia's afraid that she will wake up."

"You should be worried about me passing on my stripping."

The water woman placed a hand on Gray's back. "Juvia hopes he will be like that."

Gray took a surprised face. "Why would you want something as crazy as that?"

Juvia took the opposite expression. "Because then everyone will know he is Gray-Sama's son."

The soon to be shirtless man leaned in. "He's not my son," Gray was inches away from Juvia,"He's our son."

Juvia's lips pushed forward and met Gray's. The hydrated woman's hand began to work down Gray's body. Gray quickly stopped it.

"One sec." Gray then walked towards the door and pulled it open. As if repeating history, the Fairy Tail gang plummeted towards the floor. Each one of them blushed red.

Gray glanced outside to see Gajeel and Levy asleep on the chair with Metalina in their arms. The lack of sleep had gotten to them. They looked absolutely adorable.

"I should try that." The now stripping wizard commented. Gray quickly shooed out the gang of door to ear enthusiasts. After they left, Gray walked towards Juvia and hopped into bed with her.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia doesn't think the doctors like this."

Gray pulled Juvia and his son towards him. "And I don't like waiting for half an hour to see my fiancée."

Gray then began to employ the example Gajeel and Levy had set for them.

* * *

So, what did you think? I enjoyed writing that chapter. I've decided to put some more humor than romance into these(Knowing me though, I'll probably change my mind by next week) Please review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
